Strawberries
by Scarlet Trombone
Summary: Cuddy thought her secret was well kept, but Cameron knew all along.


Strawberries

Fandom: House

Pairing: Cameron/Cuddy

Summary: Cuddy thought her secret was well kept, but Cameron knew all along.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…NOTHING.

AN: This is definitely not my first fanfic, and actually it's not my first House one either, but it's the first one I'm posting. For the record, I'm a House/Cam shipper all the way, but I 3 femmeslash so I like this pairing too. Actually, I'll accept Cameron and anyone except Chase (I don't know why, I just don't like that one) because I basically just love Cameron and I want her to find love. But mostly I'm House/Cam. Anyway, carry on. Reviews are lovely.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Lisa Cuddy rubbed her temples furiously, willing herself to get a grip. This was not the time or place to be doing this, but she had passed her stopping point long ago. She glanced at the nearly empty bottle next to her and grimaced. This was so unlike her. She was the Dean of Medicine, she ran the whole damn hospital, she couldn't risk drinking on the job. She had too much responsibility, too much was at stake, she'd worked too hard to get here to throw it all away now. She shrugged and downed the last of the liquid in the bottle, wincing as it burned all the way down her throat and warmed her belly. Too late to stop now, she thought. She let her head thump down onto her desk.

There were a lot of things she could do, a lot of things she knew she was good at, why couldn't getting pregnant be one of them? Artificial insemination was not working and she sure as hell wasn't about to go sleep with a man to up her chances. She scrunched her nose at the thought, lifting her head off her desk. Men. She had known since med school that she wasn't interested in them, she had realized soon after meeting House and vaguely wondered if there was any correlation. She shook her head. House didn't make her gay, she just liked women. She liked to keep her private life just that, private, away from nosey nurses and gossiping staff. She kept her secret well; House was her only employee she knew of who knew she was batting for the other team.

Cuddy sighed again. Not that she was batting for anyone right now. She hadn't technically been part of the game for years now. She'd been so busy trying to run a hospital that she hadn't stopped to think about what her life would be like when the hospital wasn't hers anymore. But she knew: it would be cold and empty. All she wanted now was a family. She wanted to hear a squeaky little voice call her "mommy." She wanted to wake up in the morning holding the woman she loved. Her stomach churned a little at the thought. In her fantasy the woman in her bed, in her arms, was always the same. Long, curly honey hair, sparkling green eyes, and a kind of warmth Cuddy had never known in another person. She groaned and pressed her palms into her eyes, watching the colors swirl around on her eyelids. Daydreaming about Allison Cameron was not going to make it happen.

Cuddy knew she couldn't have Cameron. She was beautiful, she was smart, she was kind and strong and, Cuddy thought with despair, she was straight. Her school-girl crush on House made that perfectly clear. Cuddy slammed her hands down on her desk in frustration and, dare she think it, jealousy. She scoffed at herself. She was jealous of House, not that she'd ever tell him. He was rude and abrasive and frankly just not a nice guy, but Cameron drooled all over him. For the life of her, Cuddy couldn't figure out why. It wasn't fair that the young immunologist swooned over someone who had no plans of ever revealing his true feelings for her- although Cuddy suspected they were there- when she had someone loving and willing who would treat her right standing right in front of her. But Cameron was House's territory, everyone at the hospital knew that. They weren't together and it didn't look likely that they ever would be, but she was his and anyone who didn't want cane-shaped welts all over their body knew well enough to stay away.

Cuddy was about bring the bottle to her lips one more time, just to see if there were a few last drops she could vainly suck out, when a timid knock sounded at the door. No, Cuddy thought. Her secretary was supposed to tell everyone she was not to be disturbed all afternoon. She glanced at her watch. Six o'clock. He'd probably already gone home. The knock sounded again, more insistent this time. Cuddy glared at the door, cursing whoever was on the other side, and stood from her chair. Immediately she had to grab onto the side of her desk to keep from falling as her head spun wildly, protesting the sudden movement in her state. She allowed herself to slide down to the floor and did a very characteristically un-Cuddy thing, she crawled under her desk, willing the person at the door to leave. She silently cursed again as she heard the door open. "Dr. Cuddy?"

Cuddy's eyes shot open wide at the soft, tentative voice. Her head shot up before she remembered where she was and it collided painfully with the underside of her desk. "Ow, dammit!" she exclaimed rubbing her head.

"Dr. Cuddy?"

Cuddy looked up from her hiding place to see Cameron standing next to her desk, wearing a very confused look, one eyebrow arched gracefully. Cuddy sighed and started to crawl out from under the desk. Cameron's eyes flickered from the empty bottle on the desk to Cuddy's jerky movements and she realized what she had walked in on. "What happened?" she asked quietly, concerned etching its way into her features.

Cuddy felt her stomach twist. This was too much. She tried to stand up, but lost her balance and felt herself falling back down. She prepared herself to hit the ground, but didn't quite make it before a pair of arms reached out, steadying her. She looked up as Cameron's eyes bore into hers. Several different emotions raced through Cuddy's head, as if her brain couldn't decide what to feel, and eventually settled on nervous. "Thank you," she whispered breathily.

Cameron nodded, not letting go of the older woman's arms, but loosening her grip somewhat. Cuddy wondered if this was because she expected her to fall again, but chose instead just to revel in being touched, almost held, by the younger doctor. Her contentment faded however when she noticed the slightly disapproving look on Cameron's face. She shook herself out of the grip and leaned back on her desk. "I'm fine," she stated, a little harsher than she meant. She cursed herself again when she detected a flicker of hurt in Cameron's eyes; she was only trying to help after all. "Thank you," she said again, more sincerely.

This seemed to satisfy Cameron and she gave Cuddy a small smile. Cuddy tried to smile back, but suddenly frowned. "What did you come down here for?"

Cameron shrugged. "Nothing, it's not important. Are you sure you're okay?" The concern was back in her face.

Cuddy looked away. "I think I'm just going to go home and, uh, sleep this off. And, Dr. Cameron? I- I would very much appreciate it if…" Cuddy ran her hands over her face, "if maybe you could…refrain from mentioning this incident to anyone? I assure you it's a one-time thing; it won't be happening again." Her speech was slightly slurred, but she was proud of herself for getting her message across in an almost professional sounding way.

Cameron nodded. "Of course." Her eyes twinkled. "Our little secret."

Cuddy smiled in spite of herself. "Thank you. Well, then, um, goodnight, Allison." Cameron's eyebrows shot up at the Dean of Medicine's use of her first name, but she only nodded again. "Goodnight."

Cuddy turned to walk out of the room but only managed to stumble a few steps before catching herself on a chair. She could practically feel Cameron's disapproving stare behind her. She didn't want to face the younger woman and was very surprised, to say the least, when she felt an arm slip gently around her waist. She looked up, her shock evident on her face.

Cameron led her to the door, holding on to her superior firmly. "What? I'm not letting you drive home like this." She checked to make sure no one was around before leading Cuddy out to her car. Cuddy just stumbled along the best she could, still staring in awe at the beautiful immunologist. Cameron smiled and blushed when she caught her boss staring. "Get in," she said softly, opening the passenger door.

Cuddy did as she was told and slumped into the seat. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the fact that her environment was swirling dangerously around her. Cameron got into the car and pulled out of the parking structure. She glanced at Cuddy to ask her where she lived only to find the older woman sleeping soundly. Cameron smiled again and routed the car toward her own apartment.

When they pulled up to her apartment, Cameron made her way to the passenger side and opened the door. She gently shook Cuddy's shoulder. "Dr. Cuddy? Dr. Cuddy, we're here. You're going to stay with me tonight." Cuddy's eyes flickered open at this, slightly hazy from sleep and alcohol. "I'm going to what?"

Cameron smiled. "You're going to bunk with me tonight. Sleepover." She chuckled. "Come on, I'll help you inside."

Cuddy tried to ignore the mix of excitement and humiliation as Cameron pulled her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her to the door and into the elevator. When Cameron had unlocked her door they made their way into her apartment. Cuddy glanced around. It was clean and well-furnished with hardly any clutter. She stumbled to the couch as Cameron disappeared into what Cuddy assumed was her bedroom. She returned shortly wearing a pair of white sweatpants and a fitted light blue tank top. She held out a pile of clothes to Cuddy. "Why don't you put these on?" she asked. "I can't imagine it would be very comfortable to sleep in a business suit."

Cuddy accepted gratefully and made her way into the bathroom to change. Her head was slowly starting to clear and the implications of the situation were starting to set in. She was staying the night at Allison Cameron's house. Wearing her clothes. Changing in her bathroom. She was surrounded and it was overwhelming. Although if she was being honest it wasn't an entirely horrible feeling. Of course there was the fact she'd made a complete fool of herself in the office, but maybe she could make up for it, maybe she could…she shook the thoughts from her head. She wasn't here to woo the immunologist, she was here to sober up. She turned on the water and splashed it on her face. Cameron was not interested in her and she never would be, that was something she had to face right now, before the night went any further. She sighed and turned off the water, drying her face. This was going to be a long night. Slowly, staying near the wall for balance, she walked back to the living room only to find it empty.

"In here." She heard Cameron call from the bedroom. Cuddy turned and made her way to the bedroom and saw Cameron sitting crossed-legged in bed reading a book. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked when she looked up to see her boss standing in the doorway. "Climb in." She drew back the blankets on the opposite side of the bed and motioned for Cuddy to get in.

Cuddy gawked at her. "You- you want me to…share? With you?" This couldn't be happening. She didn't trust herself to be alone, in bed, with the object of her desire.

Cameron frowned. "Is that a problem? I mean, I figured we're both adults and…it's more comfortable than the couch…but if you don't want to-"

"No," Cuddy cut in, "no it's fine." She climbed into the bed, a shock jolting through her body as her hand brushed Cameron's leg. She tried not to smile as she saw her companion shiver as well.

"Well," Cameron cleared her throat and reached over to flick off the light. "Good night," she whispered sliding down in bed. She gave Cuddy's arm a gentle squeeze. "And sweet dreams."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Oh, Allison," Cuddy moaned as she felt Cameron's lips clamp down over her erect nipple. Cuddy couldn't take much more of this. She wanted Cameron, fully and completely, and she wanted her now. This was going too slow. She pulled Cameron down on top of her, kissing her passionately. Cameron was grinding her pelvis into Cuddy's as they kissed, panting slightly. At the loud moan from her counterpart she began to grind harder, her hand running the length of Cuddy's thigh, slowly inching it's way up until-

Cuddy's eyes shot open. She slowly sat up and looked around, disoriented, clutching her throbbing head. It took her a moment to realize where she was and when she did she drew in a sharp breath. She concluded she must not have moaned out loud as Cameron slept on soundly beside her, but realizing she was sharing a bed with the beautiful, young immunologist made the lingering, gentle throbbing between her legs pound almost painfully.

She pulled herself out of bed and groped her way slowly to the bathroom. Slumping down next to the tub she pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her head in her arms. That wasn't an uncommon dream for her to have, but she'd never been so close to the source of it as she was tonight. She'd never in a thousand years imagined she'd actually be spending the night with Cameron, platonically or otherwise. The urge to throw all caution to the wind and simply jump her employee was becoming harder and harder to resist. She sighed. How did she get herself into this mess and how could she get out without losing all her dignity? She was frantically wondering if she could discretely call a cab and sneak out when a shadow fell over her. Quickly she lifted her head to see Cameron standing tentatively in the doorway. Her hair was slightly mussed from sleep, but her eyes were awake and alert. "Dr. Cuddy, are you okay? I felt you get out of bed and-" Cameron cut herself off, averting her eyes, a blush creeping up her neck.

Cuddy couldn't help but smile. "Lisa."

Cameron's eyes snapped back to her boss. "What?"

"Lisa," Cuddy repeated, "you can call me Lisa. I'd like that."

Cameron smiled back. "Okay, Li-Lisa." She choked slightly on the name but managed to push it out almost naturally. They smiled at each other a moment before Cameron cleared her throat. "So are you, uh, are you coming back to bed?" she asked, blushing again, but not breaking eye contact.

Cuddy's heart jumped. "If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." Cameron stepped forward and held out her hand to help Cuddy to her feet, which Cuddy gladly accepted. Cameron hoisted the other woman to her feet with surprising strength and they found themselves standing almost nose-to-nose. Cuddy's breath caught in her throat and she prayed Cameron didn't notice. Cameron's smile twitched a little and she turned toward the door, not dropping Cuddy's hand. "Come on," she said huskily, leading a stunned Cuddy to the bedroom. She dropped the older woman's hand when they reached the bed, walked to the other side, and climbed in, looking pointedly at Cuddy, who stood frozen in her spot. Cameron's eyes twinkled. "You're not going to leave me here to my own devices, are you?" she asked suggestively.

Oh god. Oh god she's flirting, Cuddy thought incredulously. "Of course not," she replied, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She climbed into the bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling. How was it this woman made her so nervous? It was Cameron. Sweet, caring Cameron. She had a reputation for putting people at ease, making them feel warm and welcome. Well, she thought, two out of three wasn't bad.

"I know your secret."

She jumped when Cameron spoke. "Oh, you-you do?" She glanced nervously at Cameron, who was grinning smugly.

"Yep."

"And what- what secret is that?" Why couldn't she speak without stuttering like a fool? What happened to the suave, debonair Cuddy who was constantly sweeping the younger woman off her feet in her daydreams? What happened to the Dean of Medicine Cuddy who ran her own damn hospital?

Cameron scooted a little closer, lowering her voice. "I know you like women."

Cuddy froze again. "Oh. That secret."

"Yes, that secret."

Cuddy could feel Cameron's hot breath tickle her neck. She dared to look at the younger doctor again only to find her eyes dark with lust, bleeding desire. Cuddy's heartbeat picked up and the throbbing between her legs was back. "You want to know another secret?" she asked, feeling some confidence creeping back into her. Cameron nodded. Cuddy took a deep breath. "I want you," she said boldly.

Cameron chuckled and Cuddy shivered as she felt fingers trailing up her arm. "That's no secret. The real secret, is that I want you too." Cuddy stared with wide eyes. Cameron was obviously feeling very brave. She took Cuddy's hand and brought it down to feel the dampness between her legs. "That's how much I want you," she whispered.

Cuddy groaned at the feeling. This was what she'd waited for, what she'd wanted for so long, and now it was happening. It was really happening. Allison Cameron wanted her. Judging from the pool collecting in her panties she really, really wanted her. It was almost too much to comprehend. "But- but…House. You like House." Cuddy stammered, instantly regretting bringing him up. Even when he wasn't actually present he was ruining everything.

Cameron nodded slowly. "Why can't I like both? And do you really want to talk about him right now?" She asked, allowing her lips to brush Cuddy's shoulder.

Cuddy closed her eyes for a moment, willing herself not to lose it completely before anything even happened. "But you- you're straight, I thought. I mean you've- have you been with a woman?"

Cameron grinned at the effect this newfound information was having on her boss. "I've experimented. Now are we really going to lay here and talk, or are you going to kiss me?" Cuddy responded by pressing her lips against Cameron's, sensing instant gratification. Cameron's mouth immediately opened, her tongue begging for entrance to deepen the kiss. Cuddy gladly gave in, sighing into Cameron's mouth. This woman was intoxicating. She tasted sweet and warm with, Cuddy thought, a hint of strawberry. She felt Cameron's hands slide under her shirt and their lips parted long enough for the women to pull each other's tops off. Cuddy stared in awe at the sight in front of her. As many times as she'd imagined Cameron topless it had never been this breathtaking. Suddenly Cameron seemed a little unsure, shy perhaps, and Cuddy knew this was the time to bring out suave Cuddy. She smiled reassuringly at her companion and whispered, "you're beautiful" into her ear, her tongue snaking out to tease her earlobe. Cameron let out a soft sigh and Cuddy moved her head down to Cameron's chest. Languorously she took one pink nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, nipping gently with her teethe. Cameron arched into Cuddy's mouth and the older woman moved to the other breast, showing it just as much attention. It had been so long since she'd been in this position, but it all came right back to her. Like riding a bike, she thought smugly.

Cameron uncertainly moved her hands down to Cuddy's waist, cautiously slipping her fingertips under the brim of sweatpants. Cuddy adjusted her hips and put her hands over Cameron's, helping her push them down. Cameron seemed to have found her courage again as she pulled down Cuddy's lacy panties as well. She stared, fixated, at Cuddy's naked sex, apparently unable to continue. Cuddy sensed this and took charge again. She gently lowered Cameron onto her back and kissed her way down the woman's torso, feeling her shiver and squirm at Cuddy's ministrations. Cuddy swirled her tongue around Cameron's belly-button and came to a stop when she reached the edge of her pants. She could feel Cameron's intent stare as she slowly removed the sweatpants and thong from her body.

Cameron flopped back as Cuddy began kissing up her thigh and writhed as Cuddy's mouth hovered an inch away from her opening. She moaned as Cuddy finally gave in and ran her tongue over the length of her slit. Cuddy could barely keep her thoughts straight as her tongue dipped in and out of Cameron. She tasted amazingly sweet, again like strawberries, and Cuddy doubted she'd ever tasted anything so wonderful in her entire life. She moved her lips up to Cameron's clit and sucked on it gently, while slipping two fingers into her opening. Cameron groaned again, shifting her hips along with Cuddy's thrusts. Cuddy sensed Cameron was nearing her peak and she began to relentlessly flick her clit with her tongue, pumping her fingers harder and faster. She glanced up to see Cameron, back arched, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut. Her heavy panting and moaning suddenly stopped and her whole body tensed up and hers walls tightened around Cuddy's fingers. Cuddy didn't stop until Cameron had ridden out her orgasm entirely before hungrily lapping up all the juices she'd spilled.

She brought herself up to Cameron's face and kissed her gently. The younger doctor was practically glowing with satisfaction, her face flushed and her eyes cloudy, a pleased smile plastered to her face. Cuddy smiled back. She had done this. She had brought Cameron to this point. She didn't think that moment could get any better until Cameron took Cuddy's hand in hers and brought her fingers to her mouth, licking off her own juices. It was at that moment that Cuddy doubted her life could possibly get any better.

She was wondering if this was what Heaven was like when she suddenly found herself underneath Cameron's naked body and the world became just that much better. Just like in the dream Cameron began grinding her pelvis into Cuddy's, kissing and licking and biting any inch of flesh her craving mouth could reach. Cuddy moaned and shifted her hips against Cameron's movement. One of Cameron's hands traveled painfully slowly down the length of Cuddy's body, down to her knee, then back up again. She ran her nails teasingly over the sensitive skin surrounding Cuddy's opening, but never dipped in. "Please." Cuddy heard someone groan in a low, throaty voice, only to realize it had been her. "Please," she whimpered again.

Cameron smiled and slipped a finger into her boss, quickly pulling it out again. Cuddy was about to protest when suddenly the finger was thrust back into her, moving in and out with strong, deep strokes. Cuddy moaned again as Cameron added another finger, then one more, and used her thumb to rub Cuddy's clit. Cuddy couldn't stop moaning out and rocked her hips in time to the driving of Cameron's fingers. Cuddy's skin burned and she felt her orgasm coming deep in her belly. She finally let go and began to ride it out. Cameron didn't stop her movements and as she felt Cuddy was about to start coming down from the orgasm she lowered her head and bit down on Cuddy's clit. Cuddy heard herself scream and she threw her head back, reveling in her second orgasm. When she finally came down from her euphoric high she felt Cameron slip her fingers out and watched her lick them clean through hazy eyes.

She smiled as Cameron brought herself back up and snuggled into Cuddy's side. She kissed the top of the younger woman's head and held her close. "That was…that was…I've never…you were…wow." Cuddy couldn't put into words how amazing that experience had been for her.

Cameron giggled lightly. "Yeah, wow. You weren't so bad yourself."

No, I wasn't, was I? Cuddy grinned to herself. This was exactly where she wanted to be. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off to sleep again, rubbing soft, lazy circles over Cameron's hip and smelling the strawberries she was sure she'd tasted earlier.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

The next day at work Cuddy floated through her day. Nothing could possibly set her off. Even House noticed something was up when she only yelled at him twice, and the second time she only yelled at him because one time in one day just didn't seem sufficient. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to gloat and rub it in his face that she'd finally won. Cameron was hers. She wanted to inform him that she'd woken up that morning with a very beautiful, very satisfied, very naked Cameron in her arms and that, after they'd discussed what happened, it looked like mornings like that one would become very common. They were going to try out a relationship. A real, honest-to-goodness relationship. She no longer had to worry about lab techs making eyes at the younger doctor or that she would end up with House who wouldn't treat her right. No, Allison Cameron was hers and she planned to keep it that way for a very long time to come.

She laughed at House's crunched brow as he tried to piece this puzzle together, as he tried to figure out what had happened to cause this change in his boss. He'd known her for over a decade and he'd never seen her like that. It was after lunch when he figured it out. He and Cuddy were arguing when Cameron, Chase, and Foreman walked out of the cafeteria. Cameron was just finishing the last bite of her sandwich when she noticed her boss and her lover standing nearby. Without breaking eye contact with Cuddy she licked the remains of the sandwich off her fingers, mimicking her actions from the night before, which sent Cuddy into a deep blush. They smiled at each other briefly before turning away and going back to what they were doing. It was brief, but House saw and his eyes grew wide with realization. Cuddy smirked at him and made her way into her office, her chin held a little higher, her back a little straighter, her hips with a little extra sway. Life could not possibly get any better.


End file.
